1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device that lends itself to easy repair of a defective pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), among flat panel displays, has become popular due to its low driving voltage, slim shape, light weight, a wide viewing angle, and short response time, among other advantages.
In an active-matrix OLED, a thin film transistor thin film transistor is connected to each pixel area to control the organic light-emitting layer's emission by pixel areas. A pixel electrode is disposed in each pixel area and electrically separated from the adjacent pixel electrodes in order to be driven independently. A hole-injecting layer and the organic light-emitting layer are formed sequentially on the pixel electrodes.
In the OLED, each pixel area has a plurality of thin film transistors, generally a switching thin film transistor connected to a data line and a driving thin film transistor connected to a voltage supply line. In addition, extra transistors may be included, for example for a compensation circuit or the like.
Due to the complicated configuration of each pixel, an OLED often gets a defective pixel. One of the common defects is the formation of a white spot caused by the light-emitting layer being supplied with an electric current continuously. The white spot degrades the display quality, as it may easily be recognized by a viewer.